


Assassin in the Making

by orphan_account



Series: Family: A Different Kind of Team [6]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 11:05:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1938561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint has to explain to Peter that Natasha is having a baby :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Assassin in the Making

**Author's Note:**

> It took me a while to choose a name for this series. Should I have gone with 'The Killer Within'? xD

“You’re what?”  
Natasha rolled her eyes at Steve’s incredulous expression. “Pregnant.”  
Tony was clearly trying not to laugh. “You said, not two months ago, that you would never, ever, have children.”  
“Oh it’s not me. It’s Clint.”  
“No, it’s her!” Clint reassured loudly from the arm of the sofa. He looked nervous, avoiding eye contact and fiddling with an arrow.  
Natasha elbowed him none to gently in the ribs. “Okay, it is me. Before you say anything, yes, we were hoping for this. We’ve been married almost a year now, you know.”  
Steve was the first to break out of his daze. He smiled and hugged Natasha, gentler than he might usually. “That’s great! That’s amazing!” He reached to shake Clint’s hand. “You’re going to be a Dad!”  
Clint shook, looking embarrassed. “Yeah.”  
Natasha smiled at him. “You get to be an Uncle. And a babysitter, coincidently.”   
Tony grinned at both of them. “Any name ideas?”  
The couple glanced at each other. “Not yet. We still have a while.”  
Bruce smiled and shook both the expecting parents’ hands. “Too bad Thor wasn’t here to hear this.”  
The elevator doors slid open, and Thor burst out. “What great news have I missed?”  
Natasha turned to smile at him. “Clint and I are expecting a baby.”  
Thor threw his arms open. “Wonderful!”  
Clint reached down and rested a hand on his wife’s belly, not speaking. Natasha smiled up at him, equally silent.  
“We should celebrate!” Tony suggested. “Who wants to tell Peter? Natasha?”   
She smiled up at Clint. “You go.”  
Clint shook his head. “You’re better at it.”  
She rolled her eyes. “You don’t have to be scared.”  
“I’m not!” Clint denied, blushing.  
“Then go.” She gave him a push. He caught himself gracefully and headed off to the nursery, still not looking at the rest of the team.  
The nursery door creaked open as he neared it, and he smiled at his nephew, who was poking his head out. “Hey, kiddo.”  
Peter grinned back. “Uncle Clint!” He opened the door wider, and Clint slipped in, ruffling his brown hair as he passed. “Why’d I have to leave so the adults could talk?” He asked, shutting the door.  
“Well…uh…” Clint stalled glancing around. “Auntie Tasha and I had something to tell the team.”  
“Something secret?” Peter guessed.  
“Yeah…” Clint rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. “Sorta. Let’s sit.”  
“’K!” Peter piped, pulling Clint towards the play structure that he had got for his birthday. They climbed to the top and sat there, cross legged.  
“So…” Clint began, staring out around the room. “You remember last year, when me and Auntie Tasha got married?”  
Peter nodded, waiting for the secret with baited breath.  
“Well, your Daddies got married too, a long time ago. And then a couple of years later they had you. Got you. I mean…” He paused, searching for words. “They adopted you.”  
“Yeah?” Peter nodded.  
“Well, me and Tasha are going to get a baby. That is, have a baby. She’s pregnant. You know what that is?”  
“She’s growing a baby in her belly.” Peter recited. “Daddy taught me.”  
“Yeah. She is. It won’t be born for almost a year…”  
“Nine months.”  
“Yep. And until then, she won’t be doing much butt-kicking.”  
Peter giggled at the term. “’K.”  
“She’ll help the team in other ways. And she might be kinda tired, or grouchy or sick, so we have to be nice to her.”  
Peter nodded. “Daddy says she’s always grouchy. He says girls just are.”  
Clint sighed. “Your Daddy doesn’t know everything he thinks he does. Auntie Tasha is one hundred times nicer than him.”  
Peter giggled. “I’m telling Daddy you said that.”  
Clint button-pressed his nose. “In that case, I’m not getting you anything for your birthday.”  
Peter gasped. “No! I won’t tell, I promise!”  
Clint laughed. “Okay, kiddo. Want to go see Aunt Tasha?”  
“Yeah!” Peter squeaked, heading for the slide. He flew down it, then raced out the door without waiting for Clint, who followed at a slower pace.  
Back in the living room, the adults were chatting when Peter burst into the room and leaped towards Natasha. She caught him easily and settled him on her lap. “Hi Peter. Did Uncle Clint tell you?”  
Peter nodded, squirming so he could lay his ear against her belly. He looked up, eyes wide. “You have a baby in there?”  
She smiled at her nephew. “A very small one. It’s going to get a lot bigger.”  
Peter threw his arms around her neck. “Will you still love me even when you have your own baby?”  
She hugged him back, then released him. He laid his head against her chest and put a hand on her belly. “Of course, sweetie. I already have one baby.” She smirked at Uncle Clint as he resumed his seat on the arm next to her.  
“Hey!” He protested.  
“When I married Clint, did I stop loving you? No. And I won’t stop loving you when my new baby is born. Okay?”  
Peter nodded, closing his eyes and listening to her heartbeat. “’K.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment, I love to read them.


End file.
